In the injection molding of plastic key tags, the tag body is integrally formed with an integral strap appendage which is subsequently deformed into a loop extending through a metal ring on which keys can be conveniently threaded by the user. To accommodate a suitable fastener, such as an eyelet or rivet, securing the strap in its looped configuration, the strap is provided with longitudinally spaced apertures. For manufacturing efficiency, it is preferable to form these strap apertures during the injection molding operation. To this end, a pair of pins are appropriately positioned in the strap forming portion of the mold cavity. The plastic molding material, injected into the tag body forming portion of the mold cavity, flows around these pins in filling the strap forming portion of the mold cavity. Unfortunately, it is found that complete recombination of the molding material beyond the pin nearest the tag body is not achieved. Rather, there is created in the final product a weakened weld line which extends between the strap aperture created by the pin nearest the tag body and the aperture adjacent the strap free end created by the second pin. When the strap is then secured in a looped configuration, maximum curvature and thus maximum stresses are created in the portion of the strap intermediate the aperture. Typically these stresses eventually cause the strap to split along this weld line. Splitting of the strap obviously detracts from product appeal and in time can jeopardize the integrity of the strap loop.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a nonsplitting molded plastic strap.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a plastic strap configuration wherein splitting of the strap between molded apertures therein upon securing the strap in a looped configuration is effectively prevented.
A further object is to provide an injection molded plastic key tag having an integrally formed nonsplitting strap of the above character.
Another object is to provide an improved plastic key tag of the above character which is inexpensive to mass produce and reliable in application.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.